Wish Fulfillment
by Tavarus Magnus
Summary: Sometimes all you need in life is a little bit of magic. Harry/Effy New Chapter 1


Author's Note: Fixed the chapter, made it more believable.

****Disclaimer: Don't own Skins or Harry Potter.

**Prologue**

Harry took a seat on a park bench and stared listlessly at the few people that were walking by at this time of night. They were vague shapes in the night, he subconsciously recognized they weren't threatening, that walked by chattering lowly sometimes their faces were lit with the orange glow of a cigarette or something like it. _'Kill the spare.'_ The high pitched voice reverberated through his head making him flinch_. _

_'Kill the spare. Kill the spare. KILL THE SPARE. KILL THE SPARE. KILL THE SPARE. KILLTHESPARE!'_

Bright green light hit Cedric, he fell over limp. Dead. _'Crucio.'_ The high voice returned and pain accompanied the memory, his muscles seized with the phantom sensations. Harry grit his teeth and pushed away the memories and the pain. He clenched his fists to the point that his knuckles were white and forced stillness throughout his body. Anger coursed through him. Anger at Voldemort. Wormtail, that pathetic piece of shit. Crouch Jr. And most of all at himself for being so helpless that he couldn't save Cedric.

A muffled bang startled him out of his thoughts and he heard a girl curse from next to him. He looked up and saw a girl that was quite possibly one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. And yes he was counting Fleur's supernatural beauty in that category. Her hair was flowing waves of obsidian and her eyes, large, a shade of glacial blue that could freeze anyone in their tracks. Her eyes were wide with shock as she tried to put out the spontaneous combustion of _something_ in her purse, her fine eyebrows furrowed in disbelief after the shock wore off. Her cupid's bow lips pulled into a frown and pale skin flushed. He noticed as he went to help her that she was dressed in what looked like bright tattered... rags?

He shook his head; maybe it's just a Bristol thing. Ah, that's right, The Dursleys decided to move to Bristol after his Uncle Vernon received a promotion; (apparently) he had put in many more hours after that debacle in second year with Dobby and he made an impression or he brown nosed his way to the top.

By the time his senses returned to him and he'd made it to her she had progressed to the point that she was stomping on her purse with her boots and a frustrated expression. Feeling sheepish and a bit embarrassed he scooped up a large handful of mud from a nearby pond and tossed it onto the small fire drowning the flames in earth. She looked up blue eyes meeting green.

"Sorry." The apology came unbidden to his lips. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why are you sorry?" She said softly. Quick on his feet has always been an apt way to describe Harry.

"Ah, your boots. Didn't mean to get mud on 'em." He said with a quick and forced easy grin. "Well, now that that's taken care of, I'll be off."

He had to get out of there quick, he didn't need her suspicion aroused (any more than it was already it seemed), and thus Brave Harry bravely ran away. Or at least he tried to but a small hand gripped his long rolled up sleeve and pulled him 'round to face her again. He got a closer look at her this time and took note of the smeared mascara and eye shadow giving her a look that she'd been crying or something, odd that, and was she wearing razors as earrings? An eyebrow was raised inquisitively, her hand not letting go of the pinched fabric. She gave him a quick look over and as if a light bulb went off in her head, her eyes sparkled and her mouth quirked and it all screamed mischief and mystery. He wasn't sure whether it was going to be at his expense or not but he was curious.

"I'm Effy Stonem." She said with her soft voice laced with amusement and something he couldn't recognize.

"And I'm Harry Potter." He said with a small smile. His smile dropped however when she started giggling.

"Are you taking the piss?" She asked between giggles. Laughing even more at the bewildered look on his face. She shook her head with a smile and switched her grip from his sleeve to his hand. "C'mon now Good Samaritan. No good deed goes unpunished." She said with a smirk full of promise pulling him along. He really doesn't know whether he should be nervous or excited by that smile.

She sees his hesitance and gives a bigger smile this time, "Here's some advice: 'Fuck It.'"


End file.
